Recently, an imaging apparatus in which a plurality of charge coupled devices (CCD), a plurality of complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) devices, or the like are arranged in a two-dimensional shape is used as a digital video camera, a digital still camera, or the like.
As a method realizing simultaneous accumulation of electric charges in a CMOS image sensor, a global shutter structure having a structure for temporarily storing a signal in a memory is disclosed in the prior art. The global shutter structure is configured such that exposure times of all pixels are synchronized with each other by disposing a memory in each pixel, transferring electric charges accumulated in light-receiving portions of all the pixels in a batch manner, and storing the electric charges until reading is performed for each row (see PTL 1 and 2).